


Love Drunk

by liamschimera



Series: Poly Puppy Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chimera Cuddles, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera
Summary: "I trust you." Corey says heartbeat steady with honesty.





	Love Drunk

Theo stood on Corey's front porch, swaying before falling into the beam beside him and knocking. He'd been knocking back wolfsbane laced shots of vodka for the past two hours with Brett. Lori had dropped him off here before taking Brett home.   
  
Corey frowns at the front door. He's not expecting anybody to come over. He glances at the clock on the wall. He's pretty sure that he told Mason he would pick him up for their date. Corey hurries towards the door and pulls it open. 

 

"Theo?" He says in surprise when he sees the chimera standing on his front porch. "What are you doing here?" He pauses when he catches a whiff of the chimeras scent. "Have you been drinking?"   
  
The chimera sniffs, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and looking down before nodding.

 

"We need to talk, can I come in?" He asked softly, he knows he'll sober up relatively soon. He didn't have nearly as much as Brett had. His boyfriend passed out in the backseat of his car the last he'd seen of him as Lori had driven away. He smiled at the thought of him before shaking his head. He was here for a reason.   
  
Corey stares at Theo for a long moment before sighing and pulling the door open wider so that Theo can come inside. "Okay, you're right, come in."   
  
Smiling Theo moves inside, shifting from side to side before chewing at his lips. He isn't sure where to begin, he's not sober enough for the conversation itself. He studies the chameleon's face and tilts his head. "You always were so beautiful."   
  
Corey freezes, his cheeks going warm. He takes a step back and shakes his head. "You're drunk Theo." He pulls out his phone. "I'm calling Liam to come get you."   
  
"No, don't! I...I mean yeah I'm drunk...but..." He licks his lips, shaking his head trying to clear it. He needs to be sober for this conversation. "I'm trying to tell you that I..." He closes his eyes. "I still love you, I'm..I'm still in love with you and it's killing me."

 

Corey is startled by the words, his mouth snapping closed as all of the words he was gearing up to say suddenly die on the tip of his tongue. He opens his mouth and closes it again because he has no idea what to say to the sad drunk boy in front of him.

  
Theo just smiles drunkenly, laughing softly even though tears are pricking at his eyes. "You don't have to say anything, I know you love Liam and I know you love Mason." He shakes his head, a few years falling and he shakes his head. "It's okay."   
  
There had been a lot of anger built up inside of Corey since everything has gone down, but staring at Theo now breaks his heart. He does love Theo, a part of him probably always will, but he can't bring himself to ever trust Theo again, he can't allow himself to feel that way for him ever again. "Theo... I... I'm sorry..."   
  
He doesn't know why that's what does it but Corey apologizing has him sobbing and he turns his head away, swallowing the lump in his throat and nodding. 

 

"I know...I know, I know, I know!" He cries, rubbing at his eyes. This was a bad idea, this was such a stupid fucking idea. He looks back at Corey and tries to smile, its watery and it never reaches his eyes. "I fucked up, I didn't even do the normal kinda fuck up. The one where you forget an anniversary or get into some dumb fight. I let some psychos fuck you up, I let you die, and....and I treated you like shit." 

 

He laughs, his heart lurching in his chest as fresh tears spill down his cheeks.

 

"How fucked up is that? The first guy I ever loved and I ruined his life, my first everything and I...." He backs away, stumbling into the wall and sliding down it. "Can't even apologize right, I just make everything worse. I'll go, just gimmie a second." He has to catch his breath, has to let his world stop swimming.   
  
Corey is frozen as he stares down at Theo. The word  _ First  _ keeps playing over and over in his mind. 

 

"I.." He pauses sucking in a deep breath, his hands are shaking he realizes with surprise when he reaches out to touch Theo. He pulls his hand back at the last second and drops down onto the floor across from Theo. He pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them. 

 

"You never told me I was your first," Corey says quietly, eyes watching Theo carefully. "You never told me anything really."   
  
"Thought it might have been obvious, I'd been with the dread doctors for so long. I forgot how to be human." He laughs though it isn't funny, his heart hurts and the tears are a constant stream as he stares at Corey. His eyes glazed over. "I was with them for so long, nine years old. That's when they took me."

 

He shakes his head, bringing his hands up to his face and crying into them. "I didn't know how to tell you things, I didn't know how a relationship worked. I was winging it and I was so scared and so fucking new to everything and you were so fucking precious." 

 

He gasped and pulled his hands away. 

 

"Too good for me, I wasn't enough and...and when you...when it became obvious you wanted Mason...I knew I'd lost you and I knew things would never be the same so I said things and...I did things and...." He sobs harder now, shaking his head. "I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry. I won't bother you again, I won't ask for anything, I won't make you feel bad. You don't need to be sorry, you don't need to feel anything towards me." He shifts forward, kissing Corey quickly, a bit too hard but then he's pulling back and forcing himself to his feet. 

 

The kiss startles Corey, but what startles him, even more, is that Theo is currently trying to run away from him. Corey panics stumbles up to his feet and nearly falls as he reaches out for Theo. He just barely catches the back of Theo's shirt and tugs him back, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. 

 

“Wait,” Corey says, and it takes him a moment to realize that he’s started to cry himself, his vision blurry and eyes hot with tears. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, he just knows that he doesn’t want Theo to leave like this. “I just need to think for a second.” 

 

Corey drops his head onto Theo’s shoulder and breathes in the smell that used to be so familiar to him.  “Please, don’t leave yet.”   
  
When he's yanked back and arms circle his waist Theo stills, staring down at the floor and breathing fast. He nods, whimpering softly as he lets Corey just hold him. He doesn't say a word, so afraid of breaking this moment. Eventually, however, he turns, pulling his fellow chimera into his chest and tucking his head under his chin. Tears slip into Corey's hair but still, he doesn't speak.   
  
“I…I didn’t stop you know,” Corey laughs bitterly against Theo’s chest. “Loving you, I mean. Even after everything you did and said, and even with Mason coming into the picture, I still  _ loved _ you, still  _ wanted _ you.” 

 

Theo had finally been honest with him so now it was Corey’s turn to be completely honest and leave himself bare. 

 

“Even now, I still love you, I love you so much and it  _ hurts _ because I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” He tightens his hold around the chimera’s waist and sucks in a deep breath. He laughs again but it sounds more like a sob even to him. He tilts his head back to look up at Theo. “What am I supposed to do?”   
  
Swallowing Theo feels his heart stutter to life, shaking his head as he stares down at Corey. He lets out a soft sob, pressing his forehead against the other chimeras. 

 

"You do what's best for you, you don't do something because it feels right or its what someone else wants you to do." He licks his lips, bringing a hand up and cups Corey's face. "I want to kiss you, to hold you, and to love you. I want you so badly, just this right here. Its all I could ever ask." His lips barely brush Corey's jaw when he tilts his head to the side. "I should go, I'm drunk and you're vulnerable and...." 

Theo inhales deeply, pulling Corey in closer. "I can call Liam or Brett to come get me, I...I"   
  
"Stay.” The words are out of Corey’s mouth before he realizes he’s even said them. He tips his head farther to the side so that his mouth is only inches away from Theo’s. He can feel Theo’s breath against his lips. He wants to kiss him, even though he knows it’s a horrible idea. Theo is drunk, and Corey still feels a little broken, but he’s missed the feeling of Theo’s mouth on his. 

 

"Please, stay, Theo." He whispers and because he might be an idiot he leans forward.   
  
When their lips brush the first time his heart lurches, beating fast and hard. To have Corey begging him to stay, it clouds his head worse than the wolfsbane laced alcohol did. He whimpered, cupping his face harder and kisses him firmly. It’s no more than a press of their lips and he pulls back before he can let himself do something stupid. He swallows before nodding. 

 

"I'll stay, I'll stay." He whispers, letting his head fall atop of Corey's. "I gotta call Liam, let him know I'm not coming home. But...I'll stay."   
  
Corey is relieved when Theo agrees. He's not done talking about this, about what they used to be and whatever is going on with them now. He just wants Theo to stay and sober up and he wants them both to have a chance to figure themselves out with a completely clear head. 

 

"Good," Corey murmurs into Theo's shoulder. He clears his throat awkwardly and pulls away, his mouth tingles from the kiss, residue from the wolfsbane on his lips. "I--I should call Mason too... We were supposed to go on a date tonight."

  
Theo whines softly, licking his lips and pulling away a bit. 

 

"I...I don't want to ruin your date." He murmurs, biting his lip and looking away. "I can come back or...you can go on your date and I'll still be here. Yeah, you can do that." 

 

Theo smiles. "I'll take a nap while you're gone and...and then when you get back we can talk because I'll be sober."   
  
“No,” Corey shakes his head. “If you’re staying then I’m staying.” 

 

He reaches out and takes Theo’s hand in his. “We need this… We were hurting Liam and making the others choose sides and it wasn’t right. We needed a chance to clear the air between us and we’re doing that. Not just for them but for ourselves too.” 

 

Corey squeezes his hand and smiles softly. “Mason and I can go on a date some other night, Theo. This is important. Mason will be fine. He’s been telling me I needed to talk to you for a while now.”   
  
Nodding, Theo leans down to kiss his forehead. Chaste and gentle before pulling back.

 

"Go call Mason, I'll call Liam." He murmurs, walking into the other room. He pulls his phone out and dials the number he knows by heart. When he hears the alpha beta answer his phone he smiles, already sobering up. "Hey, little wolf. I'm not gonna be home tonight, Corey and I...we're gonna talk."   
  
Corey stands there for a moment staring at the door to the other room that Theo had just walked into. He feels lighter than he has in a while as he pulls his phone from his pocket and scrolls through his address book for Mason's number and hits call.

 

"Hey, Mase. I'm not going to be able to go on that date tonight. Theo showed up and we... He.. We talked, but he's still kind of drunk so we're going to wait for him to sober up and have a real talk. Thanks for suggesting that I speak with him.. "  Corey glances over at the door again as Mason speaks, his voice tiny over the phone. 

 

"Yeah, Love you too Mason." Corey says back and then hangs up to wait for Theo.   
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm an idiot and you love me and I'll be saf- wait we're not having sex, why are you like this?" He growls, shaking his head fondly. "I love you, gotta go." He murmurs, hanging up and walking back out. 

 

He smiles at Corey, sniffing a bit. "Shower?"

  
  
Corey blinks at Theo, his face heating up. 

 

"W-what?" He stutters in confusion as he fumbles his cellphone, just barely managing to catch it before it makes contact with the wooden floor. He hurriedly slips it safely back into his pocket and looks up at Theo nervously.   
  
He realizes what he implied the second he scents Corey's nervousness. "Oh no..no, no, no!" He laughs, shaking his head. "Shower for me, to sober up. You stay as clothed as possible and out of the bathroom." He smiles, biting his lip.   
  
"Oh, right, yeah, of course," Corey nods his head quickly. "Um, yeah, it's upstairs, the first door on the left, uh, you know where it is." He points at the stairs at the end of the hallway. "I'll...I'll find you some clothes to wear, okay?"

 

Smiling widely Theo nods, kissing his forehead and disappears up the stairs. He takes a brisk shower, using Corey's body wash and shampoo. He's interested in the idea of going home smelling like Corey, to see how Brett and Liam would react. He exits the shower to find the clothes Corey had gone to retrieve sitting on the counter. Chuckling he pulls them on before he sniffs out the other chimera, he walks up and wants nothing more than to wrap the chameleon up in his arms. But he doesn't. "Hey."   
  
Corey jerks at the sound of Theo's voice and turns around clutching the plate of food tightly in his hand. 

 

"Hey," He smiles back at Theo warmly. "I made Bacon. A lot of it. Mason says bacon is one of the best foods to eat for a hangover." 

 

Corey frowns. 

 

"Which I just realized you don't have yet, but it's probably helpful for sobering up too." He points at the counter surrounded by stools before walking over to it and sitting down. He sets the plate in the middle of the counter and plucks up a piece of bacon. "Come on, dig in dork."   
  
Theo laughs and shakes his head fondly, sitting at the counter he grabs a couple pieces of bacon and chomps down on them, chewing thoughtfully. They eat together without complaint, the silence comfortable for Theo. He waits till their both done eating before he grabs the empty plate and goes to the sink. He cleans it and puts it up, something he's used to doing at the Geyer household. Then he washes his hands of grease and turns to face Corey with a raised brow. 

 

"So I'm sober."

  
  
Corey nods once, and then again as he mulls over what to say. He tips his head back to stare at the ceiling.  

 

"I...I don't want us to fight anymore, Theo." He sighs. "I don't want date nights with Liam to be tense and I don't want them to always end with us snapping at each other."  

 

He drops his head back down, his eyes falling on Theo. "I don't want to feel like we hate each other."   
  
As Corey talks Theo steps towards him, when he's done he takes a deep breath. 

 

"I don't want that either, I want you happy, Corey. Even if it's not with me, if it's just with Mason and Liam...I want you to be happy." He sighs, cupping his face. "I don't wanna fight, I don't wanna end nights crying because I feel like I hurt you." 

 

Theo drops his head and kisses Corey's forehead.   
  
Corey wraps his arms around Theo's waist and pulls him closer. He feels oddly proud of Theo and how much the chimera has grown as a person. He also feels angry at the dread doctors for never letting Theo be this person before.

"Can we try being friends?" Corey asks worry lacing his tone like he thinks Theo might refuse him. "Like we were before everything between us happened."  

 

Corey digs his hands into the back of Theo's shirt. "I'm not saying we forget what happened because I know that we can't, I'm just saying we move past it with a clean slate and no grudges."   
  
At the chameleon's question, he nods, smiling and purring. Letting the chimera feel the rumble of his chest, "Yes. We can be friends. I want to be your friend." He whispers, hugging him closer. Even if he wants more, wants to be that for Corey again but he can be friends.   
  
Corey can feel the vibrations from Theo's chest against his face. 

 

"I want you to be happy too, you know," Corey tells him. "You deserve to be just as happy as everyone else does Theo, even if sometimes you don't feel like it." 

 

Corey stands up and kisses Theo softly on the cheek just beside the mole that he's always found to be oddly cute. He pulls back and smiles. "I'm glad we talked tonight and I'm glad that you finally opened up to me. You've really changed, you know and it's all for the better. I...I'm proud of you.."   
  
Even if he desperately wants to turn his head and kiss Corey fully he doesn't, instead he smiles and lets his eyelids flutter shut as he presses in further to hug the chimera tighter. 

 

"I don't deserve it, that's something I've come to terms with. One day I'll atone for the things I did and I'll go back to hell and Tara will be waiting." He laughs, shaking his head. "When I first came back, when I realized I was out..it was a mess, I was hurting so badly and the nightmares were so much. That I thought about ending it, every day I thought of new ways to kill myself. I thought about wolfsbane and swallowing mountain ash until I choked." 

 

Theo licks his lips and pulls away from Corey. His scent changes, becoming bitter and sad even to him. 

 

"One night I was in Deaton's clinic, it was before I was taken by hunters. The nightmares were the worst they'd ever been and he had everything I needed to kill myself. Just one cocktail and I could end it all. But I kept thinking about Liam. In the end, I decided that I still wanted to die, but I didn't want to kill myself. So I went to my truck, I drove to this warehouse and I was going to call Scott, I was going to tell him everything I'd been struggling with, beg him for help. But the hunters attacked and they took me." He had tears falling down his face again and he shook his head."    
  


Theo sucks in a shaky breath and continues. "After I escaped, I no longer wanted to die. Because I couldn't afford to die, I couldn't leave you or Liam or the pack. I had to protect you, I had to help."   
  
Corey doesn't know when he began crying again, but he is. His hands pressed against his mouth as he listens to Theo talk. A whine slips past his lips when Theo pulls away from him. 

 

"Theo," He chokes out when the chimera is finally done speaking. He doesn't hesitate to step forward and wrap his arms around Theo's neck pulling him back against him. He doesn't plan on letting go or letting Theo pull away from him again.

 

"Fuck... I'm glad you didn't ... I'm so... Fuck. Theo.... Do Liam and Brett know about this?  Does anyone know about this?" Corey asks his heart hammering so hard in his chest he's sure that Theo can feel it. 

 

Corey's voice is barely a whisper "Please don't ever think you're not worth loving because you are Theo. Fuck. You are."

  
"No, they don't...I never told anyone because it didn't seem important. I..." He shook his head and took a deep breath as he nuzzled into Corey, burying his face in his throat. 

 

"I don't feel like it, I feel like the little boy who took his sister's heart because three men in masks told him she wanted him to have it." He sobs, trembling and biting down on Corey's pulse point to ground himself. His animals surfacing with a snarl. "I feel like the scared little boy, who just wanted to be held but instead he had surgical instruments shoved into his body and made into a monster." 

 

His fangs descend, sinking slightly into Corey's neck and he pulled back with a horrified gasp. "I feel out of control." He finishes with a tear-filled whisper.   
  
Corey hisses at the feeling of fangs tearing into his skin. He swallows thickly when Theo pulls away and places a hand over the bite mark on his neck. He can feel the sticky droplets of blood beneath his palm. He looks up at Theo, eyes wide as he stares at Theo's mouth and the sharp fangs peeking through his lips.  He moves his hand from his neck and reaches up to wrap them around Theo's shoulders to pull him in close. He sucks in a calming breath and tilts his head to the side offering his neck to Theo. 

 

"I trust you." Corey says heartbeat steady with honesty.   
  
A part of him screams that this is wrong, that Corey doesn't know what exactly it is that he's offering but his wolf snarls as he buries his face in Corey's throat again. His fangs graze the bite mark, tasting copper before they sink in deep. His back arching. He's mated to Liam, they'd claimed each other when they first started dating. He'd claimed Brett the first time they slept together. Liam was his true mate, but that didn't make Brett his mate any less. It didn't mean Corey had to be his mate, it just meant they shared a bond.   
  
Corey  _ definitely _ doesn't know what he's doing, but he trusts that Theo does. The fangs in his neck don't hurt as much as he assumed they would. They feel hot, like flames on a cold night and it's comforting. It feels deep and special, but not like a commitment. Corey slips his hands into Theo's hair, his fingers tangling in the damp strands.

 

"Theo." He murmurs and tugs gently at Theo's hair.    
  
He pulls back, fangs pulling out as he licks his lips. He leans forward, licking the bite mark and cleaning it. 

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." He sighs, pressing his face into his neck again. "Let's go sleep."   
  
"It's okay," Corey murmurs into his hair before pulling away.  He bites his lips nervously and glances through the doorway at the living room. "Um, the couch pulls out into a bed if... if you don't feel comfortable sharing with me tonight." 

 

He turns back to Theo. "But my bed is big enough for both of us," He pauses and smiles. "Well, now it is anyway, I've upgraded since we used to..." He trails off awkwardly and coughs.   
  
"I want to share your bed, I want to be as close to you as possible." He murmured, kissing his forehead as he pulled Corey to the bedroom and shoved him into the bed. This was something the chameleon should be used to as he peppers his face with kisses and curls into him.

  
Something in Corey's stomach flips when Theo shoves him back into the mattress. It takes him back to over a year ago, to the last time they had been like this and he can't stop the whine that falls from his mouth at the memory. He pulls Theo as close to him as possible, and tangles their legs together, needing every inch of contact. He tilts his face into the soft kisses Theo presses against his cheeks and chin. It's nice. soft. It's something he didn't think he would ever have with Theo again.   
  
At Corey's whine, Theo's body reacts, pressing further into him and kissing the corner of his mouth. He missed this, missed being so close. He doesn't kiss him, but he does keep their bodies basically joined at the crotch. He smothers the other chimera with his body. His body heating up quickly, though it's not entirely sexual. It's just his animals wanting to be closer.   
  
Corey digs his fingers into Theo's back. He feels warm and safe pressed against Theo. He tilts his head slightly, making sure to catch Theo's eyes. "Kiss me?" He asks quietly and hopes he's not overstepping Theo's boundaries. He knows that he had kissed Theo out in the hallway earlier when they were talking and that had admittedly been a bad idea because neither of them had been in a good place or in the right mindset for that, but Corey is thinking clearly now.  Corey was the one that asked to be friends and set up the boundaries in the first place. Corey just wants to be close to Theo, but he'll understand if Theo says no. He'll understand if Theo can't or doesn't want to.   
  
Whimpering Theo can't believe how incredible his fellow chimera is, he leans forward connecting their mouths. This kiss is different than the one from before. He allows his mouth to fall open slightly, making the kiss slightly deeper. His fingers tangling in Corey's hair. His heart races in his chest and he feels so open, so wanted. So loved.   
  
Corey has never felt so relieved than when Theo leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. He lets Theo deepen the kiss and sighs against Theo's mouth happily before slowly pulling away. He smiles.

 

"You smell like me." Corey teases. "Like my clothes and my soap." He reaches out and pushes Theo's hair back from his face.   
  
When Corey pulls away Theo feels content, nuzzling into him and scenting him. At the reveal that he does indeed smell like the chameleon he grins. 

 

"Good. I like smelling like you, I hope every wolf in our life scents me and knows that I was here. That I was with you." Theo murmurs, kissing him softer this time before laying his head on the pillow. "Do you like that?"   
  
"Yeah," Corey admits quietly resting his head next to Theo's and closing his eyes. "I want them to know." 

 

He tips his face into Theo's neck to breathe in his scent. "I want you to always smell like me the way that you always smell like Liam and Brett. " He whispers against Theo's warm skin and reaches down to tangle their hands together.   
  
Lacing their fingers Theo smiled, kissing Corey's skin. "And I will, I'll smell so much like you that they'll be jealous." He teases. He wasn't sure where this friendship was going but he knows he likes it.   
  
"Good," Corey mumbles sleepily and burrows deeper into the blankets. "Goodnight Theo...." He pauses for a moment and rubs his thumb over the knuckles of the hand holding onto his. "I love you."   
  
Theo's heart soars as Corey tells him he loves him, he lifts their joined hands and kisses the back of Corey's before nuzzling deeper into him and sighing contentedly. "Goodnight, Corey."


End file.
